A Light In The Darkness
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: Slight A/U, mentioned in "Tallahassee." Snow has horrible nightmares after being awoken from the sleeping curse, and only Charming can ease her mind. With a few candles, and a mug of hot chocolate, Snow finally lets her nightmares go.


**A Light In The Darkness**

**Hey guys! How amazing was last night's episode? I absolutely loved it, Emma's backstory was so well done. I basically started to cry when Snow talked about her getting nightmares and Charming lighting a candle for her, to capture the nightmares. I just had to write a one shot about it, and so this little story was born. The song is called Fix You and is from Coldplay. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

Charming woke with a start, grabbing his wife's hand. She was screaming in her sleep again, her face contorted into a look of sheer panic.

"Snow! Snow, it's okay," Charming told her, as she sat up, sweat pouring down her face. Snow clutched her nightgown tighter around her remembering the horrible nightmare in vivid detail.

"It was just so real," Snow whispered as she shook, on the verge of tears. Charming leaned over her and opened a drawer in their nightstand and taking out a box of matches. Confusion flickered across Snow's face as he struck the match and lit a single candle beside their bed. The delicate flame flickered, casting a warm glow on the couple. Snow smiled and turned to look back at her husband.

"What's that for?" she asked, glancing over to the candle once more.

"To capture your nightmares," Charming murmured sweetly, pulling her close. He could feel her smile behind her back. Snow still felt terrified of what she had seen and could not fall asleep. Charming sensed this and turned her to face him, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Why don't you tell me about it? It might help," Charming smiled at her, holding her hand as she nodded to him. Snow closed her eyes, recounting the horrible image she had just seen.

"It was the same as last time. I was in this room, this red room. There were bright, blood red curtains. But there was no windows or doors so it didn't make sense. I couldn't get in or out, I was trapped. The curtains they were on fire, it was horrible. I was hunched in a corner and I looked over in the other corner and there was someone else there. I could just see its eyes, he was looking right at me and," Snow took a breath tears finally spilling from her eyes. Charming reached up and brushed away her tears with his thumb, smiling down at her.

"It's okay Snow, it's over now. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll watch over you, I promise." Snow smiled up at him one last time, pulling herself up to give him one last kiss. Charming smiled as his wife finally shut her eyes and began breathing deeply. The faintest smile stretched across her face, and the couple both slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Nine months later…_

Snow's screams echoed around the room again. Charming, now accustomed to the nightmares, held her hand as her green eyes opened quickly. The same nightmare had been plaguing Snow for months, and not all the candles in the world could fix it. They had gone through at least one hundred, and still Snow felt troubled by sleep.

"Snow, it's okay, it's over now," Charming repeated to his wife, running a hand over her now growing stomach. Snow put her hand over his, feeling a kick beneath their intertwined fingers. She smiled and gave her husband a kiss before trying to close her eyes again. Charming reached towards the nightstand, but frowned when he remembered they had used their last candle down to the base. Suddenly, he had an idea to finally put Snow at ease. He quickly hopped down from the bed and made his way towards the door.

"Charming? Where are you going?" Snow asked, her hand still resting on her stomach. He simply smiled at her before saying: "I'll be back soon."

Snow lay on the bed for several minutes, wondering where Charming had gone. Just as she was about to go searching for him, the door moved slightly as Charming nudged it open. In his hand, Charming carried a large mug, steam rising slowly from the top. Snow looked at him confused before he finally handed her the mug, climbing into bed beside her once again. Snow peered into the mug, whipped cream with a brown sprinkling of an ingredient looking back at her.

"What's this?" Snow asked, still holding onto the mug with two hands. Charming chuckled and finally answered.

"When I was little, my mother used to bring me hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon whenever I had nightmares or got upset. It worked every time, and it quickly became my favourite drink. Try it." Snow raised the mug to her lips, taking a small sip of the hot chocolate. The sweet drink mixed perfectly with the bitterness of the cinnamon and Charming laughed as Snow quickly drank it all. She set the mug down on the table, taking her hand in his and smiling at him.

"You've got a little whipped cream right there," Charming told her, wiping her lip with the back of his hand. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, before lying down and patting the spot beside him. Snow lay against Charming's chest, a smile stretching across her face as she whispered: "Thank you." Her eyes finally shut, and Charming smiled as he finally fell asleep. Their hands came to rest across Snow's stomach, and the couple were finally able to get a good night sleep.

From then on, Snow always lit candles in the darkness and drank hot chocolate with whipped cream. And cinnamon.

* * *

**Thoughts? I really hope we get to watch this scene play out in an upcoming episode, because I can just imagine the adorable snowing moments. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy one shot! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
